gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hove Beach
|map = HoveBeach-GTAIV-Map.jpg|Hove Beach HoveBeach-GTAIV-MapFull.jpg|Full Map |map_caption = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto IV. |map2 = HoveBeach-GTACW-Map.jpg|Hove Beach HoveBeach-GTACW-MapFull.jpg|Full Map |map_caption2 = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. |pscanner = }} Hove Beach, also known as Little SodomVicki, the pilot at Higgins Helitours, refers to Hove Beach as "Little Sodom"., is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in south Broker, Liberty City. Description It is bordered to the northeast by the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway (South Slopes); to the north by Gibson Street (Outlook); to the northwest by Cisco Street and Delaware Avenue (East Hook); to the west by the Humboldt River; to the south by Crockett Avenue (Firefly Island); and to the east by Onondaga Avenue (Firefly Projects). Niko Bellic's first home and safe house is in his cousin Roman Bellic's apartment in Hove Beach. Hove Beach has a very large population of Eastern European immigrants consisting of Russians, Poles, Ukrainians, Serbs, and Albanians. The neighborhood, for the most part, is a combination of working-class and middle-class people. The area is primarily made up of various low-rise apartments, brownstones, regular terraced houses, factories, bars, and shops - many have an Eastern European influence/theme such as the "Comrades Bar" along with the Russian-owned clothes shop in the area. Various streets and roads can get quite busy during the day, such as Mohawk Avenue. In terms of crime and safety - Hove Beach can be unpredictable; especially in comparison to some other neighborhoods in Broker, though it suffers from less crime than some areas in Broker such as the Firefly Projects. Some streets are less safe than others - mainly in the working-class portion of Hove Beach near the factories. The middle class area of Hove Beach is the safest. Those that are not of Eastern European descent are at a greater risk of crime and harassment. Most of the inhabitants in Hove Beach are generally hard-working people. Instead, most of the crime in the area is the result of the Russian Mafia - who keep a close watch over the area. Homeless people and drug addicts can also occasionally be found in Hove Beach (especially during the night). The Russian Mafia can be particularly dangerous to Niko Bellic if he starts a fight in the area - as they are heavily armed. There are actually two criminal organisations operating in Hove Beach: the Russian Mafia, as well as a Russian Gang. Even though they are both Russian criminal organizations and even though they are both operating within the same area, the two factions are not allies. This can be easily seen if the player fires a gun in the area. Both factions will often open fire at the player, as well as each other. *The Mafia can be found in Hove Beach, Firefly Island and Beachgate, while the Gang can only be found in Hove Beach. *The Rebla and Schafter are used by the Mafia, while the Ingot and Uranus are used by the Gang. *As the story progresses, the Mafia will become more hostile towards Niko, while the Gang's attitude will remain unchanged. *In The Lost and Damned, the Gang is replaced by the Uptown Riders. The Albanian Mob is also present in the area, showing that most Eastern European mobs are settled there. Influence Hove Beach is based on Brooklyn's neighborhood, known for its Eastern European population. The name is in reference to the English seaside town of and its relationship with neighboring , the two towns have city status as one entity and is officially known as . The area is also influenced by area of Brooklyn, which too has a prominent migrant population. Places of Interest *Broker Safehouse *Hove Beach Police Station *Oleg Minkov's House *Hove Beach LTA Businesses *24/7 *The 69th Street Diner *Alazone's Italian Food *Alexei's *Broker Business Brokers *Cherenkov Vodka Distribution Warehouse (2008) / Channel 15 Studio (2009) *Comrades Bar *Easy Lay Carpet *Express Car Service *Gulag Garden *Hove Beach Laundromat *Legal Marine Co. Inc. *Lennies Fireproof Door Co. *Libe *Little Gorbachefs *Lombank *Mulhollands Shoe World *Panoramic *The Peep Hole *Perestroika *Post Box Town *RON gas station *Russian Shop *Vinewood Laundromat Stevie's Car Thefts The DF8-90 can be found in Hove Beach when wanted for Stevie's Car Thefts Missions. The vehicle can be found parked in a car park on Crockett Avenue underneath the Hove Beach Train Station, next to the Funland amusement park. Transportation Access points to the Broker Bridge, either on foot or in a vehicle, are located within Hove Beach. The stairway leading up to the walkway on the bridge is connected to a block in Hove Beach directly under the bridge between Iroquois Avenue and Mohawk Avenue. Vehicle onramps to and from the bridge are situated at Oneida Avenue, just south from Outlook. The Liberty City Subway serves the neighborhood. The eponymous station is located at the intersection of Wappinger Avenue and Crockett Avenue. The 3/8 Broker Line serves the station, providing service to Francis International Airport and Algonquin. Notable Residents *Brian Meech *Dimitri Rascalov (formerly/deceased) *Lenny Petrovic (formerly/deceased) *Niko Bellic (formerly) *Oleg Minkov (formerly/deceased) *Roman Bellic (formerly) *Vladimir Glebov (formerly/deceased) *Unnamed Russian Goon (formerly, if killed) *Giorgio (formerly, if killed) *Phyllis (formerly, if killed) Gallery Hove Beach (GTA4) (Mohawk Ave).jpg|Mohawk Avenue, located under a stretch of the 3/8 Broker Line, serves as one of Hove Beach's major thoroughfares. Brokersafehouse-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Broker safehouse. 69thStreetDiner-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The 69th Street Diner. ComradesBar-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Comrades Bar. Perestroika-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Perestroika club. RussianShop-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Russian clothing store. ExpressCarService-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Roman's original taxi depot prior to "Roman's Sorrow". HoveBeachstation-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Hove Beach station. Trivia *In the Grand Theft Auto V mission Minor Turbulence, Trevor makes reference to Hove Beach. References Navigation de:Hove Beach es:Playa de Hove pl:Hove Beach ru:Хоув-Бич uk:Хоув-Біч Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Beaches Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars